Schrodinger Evaluator
"A machine that resembles an ore upgrader. Sends ores to another dimension to be judged. No one knows what happens to the ore and some don't come back at all." Overview Schrodinger Evaluator is an Epic-tier upgrader that's also simply called "schrods" or "schrodinger" by many players. Although most ores make it out of one Schrodinger, if many Schrodingers are placed consecutively, very few will make it out. The more Schrodingers a player uses, the lower the chance is of ores coming out, as Schrodingers may not only increase the ore's value but decrease the ore's value, and depending on the quantity of Schrodingers, it can be rare for even one ore to come out. The effects of the Schrodinger Evaluator are: disappearance, explosion, flinging, x2 ore value (most common), x3 ore value, x5 ore value (blue sparkles), set ore value to $1, and add $100M to ore value. However, the flinging attribute is not easily visible because the Schrodinger is an encased upgrader. Note that when the schrodinger explodes, the ore inside the upgrader is unaffected and its value is unchanged, but the ores on either side usually fly off. Using Schrodingers (quantity of 10-16) as an end-game upgrader is common due to it being the most efficient way to get qd's/Qn's for your next rebirth (usually life 1-5). Note: Although testing gave percentages that are slightly higher/lower than the results shown here, those percentages are much more unlikely to be the true probability. For example, 50% is much more likely to be the probability of x2 than 47%. Also, ore that has flung does not count towards any of these categories. The probabilities shown in the table are based on a test that used 500 ores. Trivia *The name of the machine comes from Erwin Schrödinger, who created the famous "Schrödinger's Cat" thought experiment. The experiment suggested that unmeasured particles have multiple quantum states until they are viewed and their probabilities collapse giving a measurable result. This is reflected in the Schrodinger Evaluator as ores entering them can appear to have multiple states until they are evaluated and their values can be measured. *Explosions are common when the machine is in use. These explosions frequently cause ores to fly off of the player's base. The explosions can also kill or remove the limbs of players if they get too close. *The tubes and the panels of the Schrodinger Evaluator can change color when an ore passes through the upgrader. The upgrader's tubes and panels become red for explode and yellow for x5. *It was claimed for a time that Schrodingers can multiply up to 10,000x, however that is false. The maximum multiplier you can get is a x5. *Schrodinger Evaluator is one of four items that can add sparkles to ore, with the other three being Flaming Schrodinger Evaluator, Gate of Eclipse and Aether Schrodinger. *The only way to power up Northern Lights is to have a coal ore be upgraded by this, a Flaming Schrodinger, a Gate of Eclipse or Aether Schrodinger. Category:Epic Category:Upgrader Category:Small Category:Gamblers Category:Variation Category:Explosive Category:Lethal